Vendetta
by maila08
Summary: As a young girl,Korra,the Avatar,saw her parents killed in cold blood and vowed to seek revenge against Amon.Now Korra is all grown up, and she's determined to settle the score.With Zuko's help,Korra methodically begins working her way up through the Equalist underworld,taking out every member in her path on an obsessive quest to bury the man who singlehandedly destroyed her life.
1. What do you want?

_They knew Amon was coming to the South Pole. They knew that they would not be able to keep their daughter's secret forever. But it had all happened far too quickly. It only seemed like yesterday that their little Korra was born, that they held her in their arms for the very first time. Both parents had known that she was special as soon as they laid eyes on her._

_The Water Tribe couple knew she had a great destiny ahead of her, and they were right. Their little girl was none other than the Avatar, master of all four elements and peacemaker in the world. But not everyone saw her birth as a blessing. There was a dark shadow lurking, a shadow that had unknowingly caused her birth when he killed the old Airbender._

_But Aang had been wise, and knew that his strength was failing him, and for this very reason he managed to exit the Avatar State just as the revolutionist landed the final blow, allowing the cycle to continue. That was how Korra was born, a tiny yet healthy seven pound baby during one of the worst blizzards in the South Pole._

_It was only a few years later that she showed them how special she really was, when she Bent both water and fire at the same time. She was a little toddler then, no more than three years of age and they knew who she was not only for them, but for the world. Senna and Tonraq had quickly informed their former Waterbending master of the event and she along with the White Lotus intervened and knew they had to keep the girl safe. The war was just beginning between the Equalist movement and the Benders, but somehow they knew it wouldn't end well for their kind, for their daughter._

_They began to train her in secret then, knowing that no one could know who she was. But fate had other plans in mind and it only took five years after that event for him to find them. For the revolutionist to know that his plan to kill the Avatar and its cycle had not succeeded. He had raided their village, looking for 'the one' as the people of the tribe called her, with no success. They had refused to tell him, even with the most inhumane methods of torture, so he devised a plan. He knew that the new Avatar was no more than nine years of age, so he ordered his army to wipe out any child, whether they were Benders or not, in a rage._

_That had been the last straw._

_A man who lost his only two children and his wife, who tried to protect them, finally came forward and revealed the ware bouts of the child in question. The tribe members had almost killed him right there and then, yelling about him betraying them and the world. Amon walked over to the man, patting his head lightly before sinking a blade into his heart and heading towards the direction of where the hidden compound was, not before ordering for every grown male in the tribe to be wiped out._

_Tonraq and Senna knew that Amon was coming to the South Pole; they knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it, but they also knew that they would do whatever it took to keep their child safe. The young mother held the sleeping child tightly to her, combing the stray locks of hair behind her ear. The couple had faith that their friends and neighbors would keep their location safe, but when a young boy entered the compound, they knew what was about to happen._

_"He knows," the boy panted, trying to catch his breath. "Amon knows where you are, and he's coming! You have to leave!"_

_Senna glanced at her husband, holding the child closer to her as she stood. Katara had left a few days ago to Republic City in an effort to find them a new hiding place. They knew something must have happened when she didn't return and now there was nothing they could do, only get their daughter out of there. Tonraq took his child in arms as his wife called on Naga, his daughter's polar bear dog. The almost full grown beast came happily trotting over but tilted its head to the side when the woman put the saddle on her, sensing the tension in the air._

_Tonraq gently shook his daughter awake before placing a parka over her head, watching as his wife packed the animal with a few essentials things. The eight year old yawned and sleepily rubbed her eyes before looking at her parents and frowning, noticing their worried expressions. What was going on?_

_"Korra, sweetie, listen carefully to what we are going to tell you," Senna began, taking her child in arms. "Someone is coming for you, and you can't let them get you, okay?"_

_"If you find yourself alone, go to the highest point in the tribe where there are big rocks," Tonraq added. "That's were Howl lives. You remember him right?"_

_Their little girl nodded. "But I don't understand," Korra replied. "What's going on?"_

_"You don't have to understand this right now," her father said. "You just have to listen and remember. Find Howl, he'll take you to Katara."_

_"And this," her mother said going around her neck to remove the White Lotus necklace she had and giving it to her daughter. "This will keep you safe. The White Lotus will always keep you safe."_

_"Never forget where you came from and who you are," Tonraq added, kneeling down beside his wife._

_Both parents embraced their only child, holding her tightly against them, knowing they wouldn't be able to hold her again...in this world at least. Korra did the same, her arms wrapped around their necks. A loud explosion was heard and the parents shared a worried look, knowing what was about to happen. Senna grabbed her daughter, kissing her temple before sitting her on a chair, her husband next to her._

_"We love you so much," Senna managed to choke out._

_"I love you too Momma, Daddy," the eight year old replied._

_"We have to go," Tonraq whispered._

_His wife nodded and held his hand as they ran out the door, both stealing one last glance at their daughter. Korra could hear the screams and the shouting outside her home. She tried to block them out, covering her ears, causing Naga to trot over to her, letting out a whine before nudging her owner. The young Avatar hugged the beast tightly around its neck, letting tears fall as she finally realized what was happening._

_She would never see her parents again._

_Slowly the screams and yells died and a man entered her house. He had dark skin, similar to hers, and had three long ponytails. The girl noticed his bloody hands and how he attempted to wipe the red away with a cloth. He stepped further inside, looking around the room for any armed guard but found none. The man noticed the child and smirked._

_"Do you know who I am?" he asked. Korra shook her head at this. "I'm Tarrlok, Amon's brother. You know who he is, don't you?"_

_The child stared at him for a long time before slowly nodding, holding Naga by the collar when the beast growled at the intruder, baring her teeth at him._

_"Well then you must know that he isn't really happy right now," Tarrlok continued. "You look like a smart girl so I'm just going to go ahead and tell you everything. You see, my brother doesn't like Benders, and you want to know which Bender he hates the most?"_

_Korra didn't say anything, just watched him intently. Her tears were long gone now and as the man continued to speak she felt this unfamiliar feeling boil within her, something she had never felt before. Something had changed drastically inside in only just a moment._

_"The Avatar," the revolutionist brother said, answering his own question. "And you know what you are, don't you?" The girl nodded. "And I'm assuming you know why I'm here and what I'm going to do?"_

_The young Avatar didn't do anything at first but after a moment slowly and hesitantly nodded her head._

_Tarrlok's grin widened and he placed a hand on the table where Korra was. "Any last wishes?" he asked. Again, Korra said nothing. "Oh come now, you're a smart girl, and smart girls always get what they want. So tell me, what do you want?"_

_In that moment, Korra knew exactly what she wanted and faster than before Bended the water out of a jug, creating a sharp ice rod and piercing it into the middle of Tarrlok's hand, making him cry out in pain._

_"To kill Amon," the girl said before hoping on Naga and taking off at full speed._


	2. Safe

So here's ch. 2! There's still another ch on a really young Korra before there is a time skip to her being a teenager. Enjoy!

* * *

Howl was sitting outside looking at the sunset like every afternoon. An injury while battling an Equalist spy that came to find the Avatar crippled his leg and was deemed 'damaged goods' to the Order of the White Lotus, forcing him into retirement. But the Waterbender had taken an oath to serve for life, till his last breath, the Avatar, and of this he had informed Tonraq and Senna. They visited him at the very least once a month, the small Bending prodigy with them. A memory tugged in the former warrior, remembering how the tiny girl had scared them all when she lifted the eight boulders that surrounded his home once.

She was strong that was for sure.

A barking sound pried his attention away from the sunset and he turned to find a familiar polarbear dog and water tribe girl coming towards him. He smiled at this, expecting her parents to be right behind her, but as she got closer and they didn't appear he knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Howl grabbed his cane and hobbled over to her just as she hopped off the beast. There were frozen tear tracks on her face and he knew what had happened. He knew exactly what had happened.

The older Waterbender kneeled down at her level, placing a hand against her cheek, his eyes holding a silent and sincere apology. The sentry could see the pain, the confusion in her eyes, but he could also see the anger, the hatred in those blue orbs. Something had drastically changed in the girl in just a few hours. Her once full of life expression was gone, her face set as stone and he knew she would never be the same. Never.

"I need to get you out of here," Howl told her quietly. "Come inside, quickly," he added looking over to the direction she had come, checking to see if anyone had followed her yet.

As soon as the girl was inside he went over to my desk and pulled out a folder with everything that they would need, for now. Howl grabbed his parka and took his White Lotus necklace before grabbing a blanket and asking the young Avatar to follow him.

They went down to the lowest point of the South Pole where he had a small boat in case an emergency ever presented itself. Howl knew Amon would never stop in his quest to find the Avatar and kill her, so he had devised a backup plan that no one knew aside from him. The Waterbender didn't trust anyone, and with good reason. Someone opened their mouth about Korra's whereabouts and now she was an orphan. He had to get her out of here and take her to Republic City where Katara was.

Howl watched as the girl looked back to her home, the polarbear dog whining next to her. She turned and hugged the animal tightly around the neck. He could see that she was heartbroken. She had lost her parents and her home in the same day. Tonraq and Senna probably would never have a proper burial, but right now, as bad as it sounded, it wasn't his concern. The sentry had to deliver her safe and sound, or die trying. He used his waterbending to make a thick fog appear around the boat and asked the girl to go inside, tucking her into the bed.

"Your parents would be very proud of you," Howl commented as he covered her up. "You've been a very brave girl, and I'm very sorry for everything that has happened to you."

Korra didn't say anything to this, just rolled to onto her side, giving her new guardian her back. He sighed at this and sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the door. The days passed and Howl caught a few fish which the girl helped cook, using the little Firebending she knew. She didn't say a word on the whole trip and finally four days later, the sentry could finally see the city lights in the distance.

The older Waterbender smiled at this and looked at Korra who had a blank expression on her face. Howl sighed at this and turned around to see a large ship catching up to them, a masked figure in the docks. His jaw clenched at this and he looked at the girl.

"Get Naga and go!" the sentry ordered.

"What about you?" Korra asked.

"Don't worry about me," he replied kneeling down to her level and handing her a piece of paper. "Look for this address, they'll tell you where Katara is. Ask for Zuko."

She nodded her head, her eyes sad and the sentry managed a smile, placing a hand against her cheek.

"Be good, Korra," Howl whispered.

The young Avatar hugged him tightly around the neck and he returned the embrace, whispering a thank you. Howl whistled at the beast to come and helped Korra on before turning back at the large ship that was not speeding down. The Sentry clutched the White Lotus necklace around his neck.

It didn't matter if he died anymore. Avatar Korra was safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Zuko was in a secret room in the slums he lived in, beating the living daylights out of an Equalist he had captured. Katara had come and visit him in order to arrange a new home for the Avatar and her parents but the filthy scum before him had stopped those plans and tipped Amon into where the girl was. His old friend wasn't able to leave anymore and just a few hours ago the Firebender had received a message informing him of Senna and Tonraq's death. There were no signs of the child but he knew she had probably shared her parent's fate. Amon wouldn't let her live, that was a fact.

The anger inside of the former Fire Lord boiled and he punched the man in the face repeatedly. The Equalist asked, begged him to stop, telling him about his four children and his wife but he didn't care. Zuko answered by saying that he should have thought of them before he did what he did. Amon hadn't stopped when he begged him for the life of his grandson, just like he sure he hadn't stopped when the Water Tribe couple asked him to spare their child. The Firebender closed his fist tightly and made a flame appear before punching him, burning the flesh on his face at the same time. He continued the process until he heard the door open. Zuko glanced up to see it was a scrawny man with glasses that helped him get information from the Equalist movement.

"Zuko?" he called. The Firebender didn't stop his assault on the man, just continued to hit him repeatedly, hearing his cries as he burned the flesh in his face and chest. "Zuko!"

"What?" the former Fire Lord growled, stopping to look at his split knuckles that were now bleeding.

"There's a girl looking for you."

"She can wait," he replied, raising my fist again for the final blow.

"Her name is Korra," the messenger added quickly.

Zuko stopped and turned to look at him, a questioning look on his face. He gulped and nodded nervously. The Firebender sighed and went behind the man he had been beating, one of his hands on his chin and the other on the back of his neck. He let out a cry, begging one once again to stop before Zuko snapped his neck, tossing his body to the side as he grabbed a towel and wiped my hands.

The messenger led me to the room where he had kept the girl and the Firebender walked in to find a large polarbear dog, standing next to a girl, no more than eight years old. He felt his heart stopped when he looked into her eyes. The eyes he had seen five years ago from a dimpled, chubby toddler.

"Korra?" he whispered.

"Uncle Zuko?" she choked as a tear fell down her cheeks.

The Firebender ran over to her, holding her tightly as she sobbed against his shoulder. He couldn't help but let a sigh of relief at this, closing his eyes and thanking the Spirits, thanking Aang for giving her the strength to arrive here, safe and sound. The former Fire Lord gently pulled her back, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"I thought you were dead," Zuko whispered. "We thought you were dead," he added thinking about Katara. His old friend had nearly died when she heard the news of the young couple's death.

He watched as the girl tried to suppress her sobs, rubbing her eyes in an effort to wipe away her tears. Zuko pulled her close to him again, picking her up as he soothingly rubbed her back, walking out of the room and a few houses down where he lived. Katara stood as her friend walked in the room, placing a hand against her mouth when she saw who he had in arms. The older waterbender quickly ran over to him, taking the child and holding her tightly against her.

"It's okay, Korra," Katara whispered. "You're safe now."


	3. Want to be a killer

**Thank BG-13...and don't forget to check out Atlantis, Into the Grey and We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Korra didn't remember falling asleep. She just remembered Katara holding her, telling me everything was going to be okay, but she knew it wouldn't be. Her parents were dead; they had been killed, murdered in cold blood by the masked revolutionist everyone feared: Amon. But the child wasn't afraid of him, she hated him, hated him with an anger she had never felt before. Naga let out a whine as if she could hear her best friend's dark thoughts and the young Avatar rolled onto her side and reached out to pet her, giving her a small smile.

"Everything is okay, girl," Korra assured rubbing a place behind her ears, earning a sound of approval from her pet.

The Water Tribe girl let out a small laugh at this before sitting up and looking around. She didn't know in whose room she was in but it seemed of that of a boy. There were United Nation posters all over it, calling out to Benders to join them and fight against Amon. The walls had different weaponry and even a picture of someone young in a uniform. Korra got up from the bed and went over to the window looking out to the city. She had never left the South Pole and she already missed it, but the young Avatar knew she could never go back there.

The eight year old walked back to the bed and put on her boots, gesturing Naga to follow her. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen where the girl smelled the aroma of food being cooked. She stood by the door watching as her uncle took sips of his coffee, not noticing her. Katara turned to serve him and spotted the young guest by the door, putting the pan down to go over to her.

"You don't have to be afraid," Katara said leading the girl inside and pulling out a chair so that she could sit down. "This is your home."

"When was the last time you slept?" Zuko asked.

Korra turned to look at a clock and noticed it was a little past twelve in the afternoon. She lowered her gaze and intertwined her hands together before answering.

"I don't know," the young Avatar replied. "But it was a long time ago."

"Then it's good that you slept till now," the Firebender said. "A young body needs to rest."

Katara smiled as she placed a plate of food in front of the young Avatar and the Firebender before sitting down herself. Korra looked up at him again, looking at the scar he had in his face before speaking once again.

"Whose room did I sleep in?" she asked.

Katara looked over at her uncle Zuko who clenched his jaw before putting the newspaper down. The young Waterbender could see that he was angry, but she didn't think he was mad at her.

"My grandson's," the Firebender replied.

"Where is he?"

Zuko looked at the Water Tribe girl for a long time before taking in a deep breath. "He's dead."

"Killed?" Korra asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"By who?" Though she already knew the answer to that.

"By no one who is still alive," he replied.

She gave him a nod and took a bite of her food. The Firebender looked over at Naga, raising a brow before looking back at the girl. The younger Waterbender was used to her animal guide getting attention.

"Is that the animal you trained?"

"Yes."

He nodded thoughtfully at this. "So you know that you're the Avatar correct?" the Firebender asked. Korra stopped eating to look up at him. "I'll take that as a yes. You'll have to continue your training. You still have three other elements to learn."

"I don't want to be the Avatar anymore," Korra replied playing with her food.

"Oh?" Zuko answered raising a brow. "What do you want to be then?"

The eight year old took another bite before looking up at him. "A killer," she said. Katara and Zuko both looked taken aback by this. "Can you help me?"

The older Firebender blinked a couple of times before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, sure."

"Zuko!" Katara scolded before looking at the child. "Korra, you are the Avatar, your parents raised you to fulfill your duties, to put a stop to Amon but not by killing." The younger Waterbender didn't say anything to this, just starred at the woman. "Now I don't want you to ever say that ever again and you Zuko, I forbid you, beg you that you do not encourage her.'

Her old friend made a noise at the forbid. No one told him what to do, but even he agreed that becoming a murderer was something that the Avatar should never be. Once someone went down that road…there was no coming back. He would know.

Korra reluctantly nodded before going back to her food. The young Avatar had a plan in mind. She meant what she had told Tarrlok. She would kill Amon. That was a promise.

* * *

After Katara had a serious talk with Zuko, forbidding him from teaching Korra how to be an assassin, the former Fire Lord decided to enroll the child in school before making another stop. Since Amon's forces had taken over, Bei Fong and her Metalbending officers were forced to hide underground were they were trained in secret. Earthbending children were allowed in the class after passing a background check the former Chief of Police conducted, only then were they told the location of the school. Lin had heard about the Water Tribe couple's death, and the missing Avatar. With the help of undercover White Lotus members she began the search for the girl's successor though he or she would still be an infant.

"Lin?" Zuko called as he entered gesturing the girl forward.

The Earthbender narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the child before they widened. It couldn't be…the girl was presumed dead! But in those cyan eyes she saw it all: the old Korra and someone else; someone that had been damaged in this whole ordeal.

"Is that…?" Bei Fong began.

Zuko nodded. "It's Korra," he answered. "She made it to Katara and I thanks to Howl."

The Water Tribe girl shifted her feet uncomfortably as she crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't see the point on them being there, or who the woman in metal uniform was. She wanted to get started on her training to kill Amon. She would not rest until he was dead.

"I'm glad for it," the former Chief replied. "I assume you brought her here to train?" The Firebender nodded his head. "She can start tomorrow after she gets out of school. I'll have her here an extra hour or two. I want her to learn Metalbending; it could be a useful technique one day. Wouldn't you agree?"

Korra didn't answer to that, just stared at Lin blankly. She had no interest in continuing her Avatar training. The fact that she was Aang's successor was what caused all of this. It is what separated her from her parents. It was a part of herself she wanted to reject.

"Forgive her," Zuko said for the child. "She's still a little…traumatized."

Bei Fong gave him a sharp nod. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a confirmation, Zuko turned around taking the young Avatar through the exit. The principal of the school had given him a list of supplies that she might need and he wanted to get that out of the way before going back to him…activities. He spoke as they went through an alley.

"We're going to the store and then stopping at Narook's to get some Water Tribe noodles," the Firebender began. "Katara said they're your favorite, right?"

He stopped when he noticed that the girl was not next to him, turning back to find her standing a few feet back, hands clenched on her sides along with her jaw. The former Fire Lord raised a brow at this. What was wrong with her?

"What is it?"

"School and Earthbending have nothing to teach me," Korra replied. "I told you I don't want to continue my Avatar training." She paused for a moment. "You know what I want and if you don't want to help me, I'll do it myself."

Zuko's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously. This girl was playing with fire. He nodded his head after a while, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and dragging her out into the street before sending a series of fire attacks at Equalist officers that ran patrol, killing the trio.

"Like that?" he asked. "That's what you want? You want me to teach you how to be a killer? That's not a problem, I'll teach you, but you'll be dead in five years."

He knelt down to her level, watching her closely. Katara had forbidden him from encouraging Korra in her quest, from guiding her, but he was not about to allow her to get killed. No. If she was determined to avenge the death of her parents, he would help her. Help her stay alive.

"If you want to be a killer and survive you have to be the smart one. You have to know things besides how to kill. You need to learn how the world works, how it thinks, you have to learn how to get into its head and I can't teach you that or the other elements that can help make you a powerful Bender."

The Waterbender didn't say a word to this, just watched her uncle explain why school and Bending was important. She glanced to the side watching as more Equalists arrived, looking for the person responsible for their comrade's death.

"So what's it going to be?" Zuko continued. "Hmm? Come on, Korra, choose." When the girl still didn't answer he asked again. "What's it going to be?"

Korra looked at him before answering. "Where can we find stuff for school?"

The Firebender let out a deep breath at this, nodding his head. "Better," he said before leading her away from the scene.

He would go against Katara's wishes but it didn't matter. He would keep Korra alive. By any means necessary.


	4. First Kill

A/N: Here's the next update...thank BG-13! And for those Atlantis followers, i'm working on the next ch, but be patient plz! Enjoy!

* * *

*9 years later

Zuko, Lin, and Katara watched as Korra fought two Firebending masters. Nine years had passed since the day the young Avatar had arrived and she had basically mastered three out of the four elements while also doing very well in school. The elder Waterbender could see the determination in her former pupil, the desire to move on to the last element. But she could also see something else: rage, anger…sadness. All those years could not seal the wound Amon had formed in her heart. Two years had passed since the Equalist rebellion was dismantled and Lin had taken back the city, but there had been no sign of Amon and his close associates. Not that the Chief of Police hadn't been searching for them.

The young Avatar brought her arms up to her face, shielding her from the attack of the Firebender in front of her before kicking the one behind. She managed to get behind them both, twirling away when they launched fire attacks before throwing one of her own, knocking one of the Firebenders to the back of the wall. Lin raised a brow at this, looking at Zuko who simply observed, watching as his pupil used her incredible strength to defeat one of her opponents.

"She's strong," Katara noted.

"She lacks restraint," Lin answered, crossing her arms. But she knew that the teen was indeed a powerful Bender…even dangerous as much as she hated to admit it.

The remaining Firebender ran towards her, creating a powerful blast of fire which Korra met head on, managing to penetrate the fiery inferno, knocking her opponent's arms aside, leaving him wide open for a kick full of fire and a powerful blast through her knuckles. The Firebender tried to protect himself but was knocked down, trying to catch his breath as he recovered from the sparring session.

Korra couldn't help but smile at this, causing Katara to do so as well. It was very rare to see the young Waterbender show any emotion, but ever since she enrolled in a Pro Bending team and made a few friends…she had been changing, becoming more like the child Senna and Tonraq had raised. She took off her helmet and stood in front of her former masters, waiting for their verdict, though she was certain she had passed.

"Well?" the young Avatar said when she was met with silence.

"Your physical skills with the elements are…impressive," Zuko began. "I haven't seen a Bender with this kind of skill in decades." Korra smiled at this. "But, in order to become a fully realized Avatar, you must also master the spiritual side of your duties, which you have been ignoring."

"I haven't ignored it," she replied. "I just don't know how to go about it. Which is why I should start training with Tenzin."

"You just want to train with Tenzin to master the four elements and proclaim yourself as a fully realized Avatar," the elder Firebender snapped. "Everything will come to you in time. Do not rush things."

"So you're holding your decision, or rather your consent, for me to master Firebending because I'm too full of myself?" Korra asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The former Fire Lord opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Earthbender. "Perhaps Katara should decide if she's ready to see Tenzin," Lin suggested.

Zuko huffed in annoyance but turned to look at his friend. Katara eyed the young Avatar, seeing some desperation in her features. She wanted to master the four elements so badly, but she seemed to have little to no interest in her duties. The elder's mind went back to the day after she had returned, the words ringing in her head, telling her that perhaps she was not ready, that she might have a darker purpose to complete her training.

_"What do you want to become then?"_

_"A killer."_

"Katara?" her former pupil called, an almost pleading tone to her voice.

The elder Waterbender shook her head. "If there is anyone who can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin," she finally answered.

Zuko took in a deep breath and reluctantly agreed. "Very well, it's time to begin your Airbending training."

"Thank you," was all Korra said as she dropped off her helmet in a rack. "I'll be home late. I have practice with the guys."

* * *

Korra opened the door to the small apartment in the attic of the Pro Bending arena. She was a little tired from her Firebending test and had decided to go see her favorite teammate, who just happened to be a little bit more than a teammate. The young Avatar had known that Zuko would lecture her once the Earthbender and Waterbender had left which was why she'd lied and said she'd had practice. This was actually the only day out of the week that she didn't have practice and that Mako didn't have work.

She closed the door behind her, noticing Bolin wasn't home, probably out on a date or with Toza somewhere, as usual. However, she knew the person she was looking for was home when she smelled the aroma of meat cooking and rice boiling. She smiled at this and walked over the kitchen where she found her Firebending teammate who was not at all surprised by her visit. She always came to visit him on his day off.

The young Avatar walked over to him and he turned off the stove to hug his girlfriend against him, burying his face in her chocolate hair. A smile, a real smile that only he seemed to be able to give her, tugged at the Waterbender's lips before she pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mako chuckled at this before cupping her face and giving her a long kiss on the lips.

"How was your Firebending test today?" he asked when he pulled away.

"I passed," Korra replied with a shrug. "Were you expecting any less?"

"Not at all," the Firebender answered with a chuckle, intertwining his hands with hers. He knew how powerful the Waterbender was, how determined she was to succeed at what she did. He'd known she would pass because Korra wouldn't settle for anything less.

Korra sighed, following him into his bedroom where he sat down, her following shortly. He pulled her close to him, his hands rubbing gentle circles into the muscles on her back as her mind drifted. She'd been a member of the Fire Ferrets for almost five months. It was during gym class that Bolin had approached her, noticing her skills as a Waterbender and asked her to go to a tryout his brother was hosting; needless to say that when they'd met they had immediately clashed.

She was the type of girl that didn't like being told what to do and Mako was the type that wanted to be in control, not because he was arrogant, but because it helped him coordinate with his other teammates. But after a few traded insults and one-on-one training sessions, something between the two of them began to form, a bond that Korra hadn't felt since her parents' death. He was protective and although she could take care of herself, she kind of liked it, she liked that he cared so much.

"We're going up against the Wolfbats next week," he whispered after a while.

Korra let out an annoyed sigh at this, slightly pulling away from him. She hated the Wolfbats, but who she really couldn't stand was Tahno, their Waterbender. He had an ego the size of the Earth Kingdom, not to mention he was arrogant, selfish…and by what her Uncle Zuko told her, mixed up in some dirty business. He taunted them every chance he could and it infuriated Korra to no end knowing she couldn't touch him without being disqualified.

"I can't wait to knock the stupid smirk off his stupid face," she grumbled.

Mako chuckled at that, lying down on the bed, pulling his girlfriend down with him, who immediately snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He knew the low tolerance she had for the Wolfbat, he couldn't stand Tahno either.

"I know," the Firebender replied. "Just save it to the match."

"Is that all I'm saving for the match?" Korra teased as she kissed his jaw.

The Firebender raised a brow. "Maybe not everything," Mako replied, kissing her neck.

The young Avatar laughed before gently pulling away, looking at Mako with something in her eyes, she smiled down at him. "I'm tired."

"Hmmm," he hummed and pulled her closer to him "Let's take a nap then."

Korra nodded and made herself comfortable against his chest. She was tired, and Mako was the only person she could sleep around without nightmares, which is why she liked coming to his apartment. Slowly, she drifted off to her dreams, the Firebender's breathing lulling her to sleep.

* * *

After Korra returned, Zuko had her do a series of exercises, molding her into a stronger fighter, almost a weapon. She was very talented, determined, and committed, but she had all but one flaw, something that if she wouldn't control would lead her to her demise. The young Avatar had little to no control over her emotions and although they were good to have they could also cloud her mind. Zuko watched as she went through the obstacle course seeing the too familiar anger in her expression, she was desperate to start her mission to bring Amon down, he knew that. But he also knew that behind the anger, behind the pain, there was fear and that was dangerous in itself.

"That's all for today," he said when she finished making his way out.

The Waterbender's eyes narrowed at this before following the old man, cutting him off. He raised a brow at this but said nothing, wanting to hear what she had to say to him.

"When are we going to cut the crap and actually start doing something," Korra growled. "It's been almost ten years and I have done nothing but train all day."

"No matter how talented the student, they still have much to learn," Zuko replied calmly. "You think I'm going to stop teaching you just because you think you've learned everything? You must be very mistaken to think that."

"We've been over this exercise hundreds of times," she insisted. "It's time I actually started getting real training."

"Oh so you think you're ready for something else?" he questioned. She nodded her head once. "What do you know of being ready? A killer, and assassin, whatever you want to call it, has to be ready for anything and everything. To do this you have to learn the same thing thousands of times until it becomes nature to you. You still have to finish your Airbending training and gain control over your emotions."

"I know what you are doing," Korra began. "You want me to master all the four elements in hopes that I won't do what I swore to do nearly ten years ago." The former Fire Lord said nothing, just looked at his student. "Well I'm not. So either you start teaching me something I can use, or I'll just to this by myself, my way."

"Korra," Zuko called causing her to stop and look over her shoulder. "Have you ever heard of Tahno?" Her jaw clenched as she turned to face the Firebender, nodding her head. "He is your first assignment," he continued. "Tahno has been involved in helping Amon's forces to return in exchange for keeping his Bending among other things. You think you can take him?"

The young Avatar nodded her head. "He won't be a problem for long."

"Good," the Firebender replied watching as the teen left. "Oh and Korra?" She stopped and turned as he walked over to her. "Don't threaten me again."

* * *

After a long night of partying with the other Wolf-Bats and their fan girls, Tahno decided to retire to his large apartment in the outskirts of the city. He was quite wealthy, considering how many times he and his teammates had won the Pro Bending tournament among other…deals he made. The Waterbender grunted as he threw himself on the couch, feeling as if he'd run a marathon. He sighed and fixed his hair, taking off his jacket before going to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

The Waterbender couldn't help but smirk as he recalled recent events. He had been with a couple of girls and although they were good looking, he had another girl in mind, one that was very much out of that beggar street rat's league. Tahno would never admit it, publicly anyways, that he did in fact like Korra, the Avatar. She was very easy on the eyes and he'd always thought she'd made a mistake in being with the Fire-Losers. He had no idea what she saw in their Firebending street rat…

Tahno shrugged and made a move to get into a shower when he could have sworn he saw something move by his room. The Waterbender raised a brow, going to his drawer and pulling out a knife before going to investigate. Whoever was there was a complete moron for thinking they could rob him and get away with it.

"Who's there?" he called.

A vase next to him fell and he let out a shriek before seeing the elephant-rat which he swatted away. Only a rat, he thought. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before turning to find himself face-to-face with a hooded figure who held him up by the collar, twisting his wrist and knocking the knife from his hand.

"Who the hell are you?

"Don't you recognize me?" the figure asked before taking off their hood, revealing none other than the Avatar herself.

Tahno couldn't help but smirk at this. "So, you came for those private lessons?"

Korra's eyes narrowed before she tossed him aside. The Waterbender ground his teeth, picking up the knife on the floor only to have her knock it out his hand with Firebending. He clutched his hand, hissing in pain and glaring at the girl in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" the Waterbender yelled.

"You've been working with Amon and the Equalist, haven't you," the young Avatar replied, walking over to him and picking him up by the collar once again to slam him against the wall. It wasn't a question. She knew. She knew of his underhanded affiliations.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

She clenched her jaw before punching him in the face. The Waterbender swore at the pain as he put a hand over his eye, which he could feel start to swell.

"My parents were murdered by that maniac along with thousands of other people," she growled. "That's why it concerns me." There was a hard edge to her tone, an unmistakable blood lust.

"Okay, so I've been helping him," Tahno replied. "What are you going to do? Take me to jail?"

"Why'd you do it?" Korra answered, avoiding his questions. For she already knew the outcome of the evening. She knew exactly what she was going to do to this sniveling weasel-snake. "Why would you help the man that brought so many deaths to this city and other nations?"

The Wolf-Bat looked at his rival. "He gave me money," he admitted, his tone filled with uncaring. "And we made a deal so that he wouldn't take my Bending if he succeeded in his little revolution."

"That's why?" the young Avatar asked, disgust in her voice. "You did all of it for money and your ability?" He didn't say anything and she shook her head before looking at him again, her eyes suddenly cold and hard as steel. "Well you're going to pay for that."

"I'll make bail before I'm even booked," Tahno sneered.

"I'm not talking about jail."

Tahno's eyes widened, feeling the grip of the Water Tribe's hold around his neck tighten. It hadn't been the words themselves. It had been the icy, remorseless tone and the utter hatred burning in her sapphire eyes. It sent a cold shiver down his spine.  
"I'll give you money," he managed to choke out. "But…please…don't kill me…I won't…tell!"

"Money can't bring my parents back!" Korra yelled.

"I-I just wanted to be part of the winning team," the Waterbender continued. "You-You can't beat him."

"Wrong side," she answered before her grip tightened even further.

Tahno's legs swayed back and forth in the air, trying to injure the girl in some way, to get her off him, but too soon the blackness started to come and he felt himself slip away. He looked at her with pleading eyes but she didn't waver, her grip tightening until he stopped struggling. She continued gripping his neck for a few more minutes until she dropped him on the ground, kneeling to check for a pulse. When she found none, she carefully reached inside her bag and pulled out a white lotus flower, placing it over his chest.

She looked down at the body of the man who had been her rival. And she felt no remorse for having done what she did. He had merely been a pawn to Amon. And know he would be her messenger.

When the deed was done, Korra went around, knocking the furniture over, Firebending and Waterbending to make it seem as if there had been a fight before stealing all the money she could find, telling a different story with a pseudo fight and a robbery. Only then did she leave through the ventilation system she had come in through, making sure no one would see her.


End file.
